1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems using novel timing recovery techniques in wireless systems.
2. Description of Related Art
As digital wireless communication systems such as Enhanced Data Rates for Global Evolution (EDGE) are standardized around the world, the importance of providing clear and cost-effective communication techniques increases. Various obstacles include mitigating the effects of co-channel interference (CCI), which can occur when multiple communication channels use the same frequency spectrum, and inter-symbol interference (ISI), which can occur when transmitted signals travel along several different paths to an intended receiver.
Currently, CCI and ISI can be mitigated using various forms of equalization techniques such as minimum mean square error - decision feedback equalization (MMSE-DFE) and delayed decision feedback sequence estimation (DDFSE). When these equalization techniques are used in conjunction with multiple receive antennas, these equalization techniques can benefit from a complimentary timing recovery procedure that advantageously delays the received signals from each antenna. Unfortunately, for various burst signals, conventional timing recovery procedures do not necessarily optimize spatial-temporal equalization. Accordingly, there is a need for better timing recovery systems and methods.